1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated fiberboard container for holding a body in preparation for cremation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corrugated fiberboard containers such as boxes have been proposed for use and holding deceased human beings. The strength versus weight characteristics of corrugated paper, along with the ease of their incineration makes such material favorable for use in the cremation art.
Prior cremation boxes have been formed or assembled in a box shape prior to placing the deceased human in the box. These boxes all required a separate plywood or particle board bottom panel stiffener. The problem that confronts technicians is the necessity of lifting the body which might be quite heavy into the box. This type of action places great stress on the technicians' backs.
Additionally, storage facilities for dead bodies, such as morgues, typically have the body laying on a narrow rack extendable into a refrigerated area. The particular location of any body may be too high or too low during loading of the cremation box, thereby increasing strain on the technicians.